Le Pénitent
by Julian Morrow
Summary: Severus Rogue confesse à Dumbledore qu'il est un Mangemort. Parodie! ***TRADUCTION de l'OS d'Ariana Deralte***


**NdT** : Voici la traduction du superbe OS d'Ariana Deralte, _The Penitent Man_. L'histoire, par conséquent, lui appartient. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est sur mon profil.

 **NdA** : Disclaimer : Severus Rogue, Dumbledore and co. ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Rowling.

Toutes les pensées sont en _italique_.

* * *

 _Severus Rogue se précipita, chancelant, dans le bureau du directeur. Ses robes étaient sales, ses cheveux semblaient ne pas avoir été lavés depuis des semaines et son nez était horriblement crochu. En d'autres termes, il semblait parfaitement normal._

 _\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Severus ? demanda solennellement Dumbledore de derrière son bureau._

 _Le règne de Voldemort était à son summum et le directeur était un peu déprimé que la montée en puissance de Tom ait ruiné sa semaine de vacances au Maroc. Il était contrarié à la pensée de tous ces oursins de mer qui échappaient à ses observations. Rogue s'effondra lourdement sur un fauteuil, un océan d'émotions se déchaînant sur son visage – ou peut-être se sentait-il seulement nauséeux après son voyage en balai._

 _\- Je viens pour me confesser, monsieur le Directeur, dit-il. Il s'arrêta ensuite, pour que la tension dramatique soit à son comble._

 _Le visage de Dumbledore s'illumina. Il adorait les confessions. Elles constituaient de juteux outils de chantage._

 _\- Si c'est à propos de vous et Lupin, je…_

 _\- Non, dit Rogue d'un ton cassant._

 _Il soupira profondément et prit son expression la plus angoissée. Il leva le bras et révéla un tatouage très laid. Le tatouage semblait quelque peu familier._

 _\- Severus, je comprends que se faire tatouer soit une décision importante, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça nécessite une confession, fit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable._

 _Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier qui tranchait avec son rôle de pénitent._

 _\- Je suis un Mangemort. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. J'ai tué et torturé des centaines de gens, ainsi qu'une chatte. Je mérite tout ce que vous voudrez me faire._

 _Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux graisseux recouvrir son visage. Albus eut une subite poussée de colère à la vue du peu de soin que Severus portait à ses cheveux. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander de les laver tous les jours, en guise de punition ? Mais s'il lui imposait une punition si dure, Severus retournerait vers Voldemort à la vitesse de la lumière._

 _\- Je vais vous laisser entre les mains du Ministère, dit Dumbledore. Le Service des Usages Abusifs des produits capillaires sera parfait._

 _\- Je le mérite, dit Rogue. Elle était si petite, si innocente, si mignonne…_

 _Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage._

 _\- Seigneur, Severus, votre mascara est en train de couler._

 _Severus ignora la remarque._

 _\- Faites ce que vous voulez. Appelez les Détraqueurs. Je mérite le Baiser ! implora-t-il._

 _\- Vous trouverez sûrement une, euh, dame de vertu approximative qui aimerait vous… il s'interrompit à la vue de l'expression sévère de Rogue._

 _\- Je dis la vérité, monsieur le directeur. Vous pouvez utilisez le Veritaserum si vous voulez. En fait, j'insiste._

 _\- Eh bien, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons à sec. J'ai donné la dernière fiole à Alastor pour lui faire une blague. Vous auriez vu le visage de sa femme, enfin, de son ex-femme…_

 _Il pouffa en y repensant. Peut-être voudrait-elle bien partir avec lui au Maroc en vacances. Vacances qui n'auraient pas lieu avant que Tommy soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air coupable, bien que le rythme qu'Albus tapait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil (le tube bien connu_ Johnny le Mangemort _) ne l'aidait pas vraiment en la matière._

 _\- Peut-être pouvons-nous faire un autre arrangement, dit Dumbledore d'une voix pensive. Un arrangement qui vous éviterait Azkaban._

 _\- Je ne le mérite pas, dit Rogue à voix basse._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'assurerai que votre vie soit raisonnablement misérable. Vous avez l'autorisation de retourner espionner Voldemort._

 _Rogue était atterré._

 _\- Y retourner ? Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai aimé ce que j'ai fait. Je vous trahirai !_

 _\- Eh bien, musa Dumbledore, vous pouvez toujours travailler avec Rusard, ou peut-être avec Hagrid. Je n'ai jamais été bien sûr de la manière dont il se servait réellement de son balai…_

 _\- J'espionnerai, dit Rogue à toute vitesse. Dumbledore le fixa._

 _\- Je savais que vous le feriez. Pas besoin d'aborder les détails ronflants de votre mission ou de la manière dont vous m'apporterez les informations._

 _Rogue se tendit et enserra son tatouage._

 _\- Monsieur ?_

 _\- Je ne sais absolument rien de l'espionnage, et je suis sûr que l'auteur n'a rien imaginé de plus que vous m'envoyant des hiboux à tout propos._

 _\- Monsieur ?_

 _\- Et pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi par le Ciel êtes-vous venu me voir ? Et comment êtes-vous entré dans le château ?_

 _\- Monsieur ! Je dois partir. Il m'appelle._

 _Rogue avait l'air d'être sous le coup d'une douleur horrible. Dumbledore balaya la pièce du regard._

 _\- J'étais pourtant sûr que le téléphone ne marchait pas ici, dit-il._

 _Rogue roulait sur le sol, à l'agonie._

 _\- C'était une blague, Severus, dit-il d'un ton de reproche. Je pensais que vous aviez davantage le sens de l'humour._

 _Rogue grogna quelque chose entre ses dents._

 _\- Bon, très bien. Allez-y._

 _Rogue entrepris de se traîner hors de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Le directeur leva le nez pour voir qui c'était._

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Tom ?


End file.
